


One shot Repata

by blindsmarcy



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/pseuds/blindsmarcy
Summary: Tasha was sleeping on Reade's apartment





	One shot Repata

Tasha woke up and took some time to remember where she was. She had slept on Reade's couch. Her body was a little sore from the position she'd had at night, but it would be for a short time. She sat up and heard the sound of the shower. Reade. Without thinking about anything, she removed all her clothes and opened the bathroom door. Upon entering, she encountered Reade's confused look that lasted only a few seconds. He approached her and took her by the hand, taking her with him under the hot water that fell. The kisses were hot and wet and the actions a little too urgent. He was unbelievable putting her on his waist and pressing she against the wall as he possessed she under the water that fell on them.

"I want you to stay here with me." Reade told her when they got ready for work.  
"Are you sure about that?" Tasha wanted to know.  
"Yes. A lot of certainty." He stated looking deep into her brown eyes.  
"I'm afraid that won't work, reversing things like that." She showed some doubt in her words.  
"You don't want?" Reade just asked.  
"Then let's make it work." Reade sealed the words with a sweet kiss.


End file.
